1 World Force: Custom Colors
by LittleWormie
Summary: Episode one FINISHED: Dr. Billy Cranston is back from Aquitar, strangely without Cestria, and he has to find 5 good people to become Power Rangers when the evil Queen Alenchia attacks Earth... Episode two now up! Entitled World Force: Solitude
1. A New Destination

**Notes: **This is Power Rangers World Force. The new breed of Rangers. It takes place around 2006/2007 (though I won't say just... because). And if you have questions, then ask them, though I may tell you to hang tight because much will be answered in later episodes. Below I have listed who will be playing the characters. And if you want to see a picture of one of the characters or of the machines or planes or anything then PM me. I also have my own TV show opening so to see that PM me.

**Characters**:

Amanda Kane – Natalie Portman

Lisa Jones – Keira Knightley

Dr. William Cranston – David Yost

Jonathan Novak – Topher Grace

Elizabeth Black – Sophie Bush

Mark Evans – William Moseley

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, I don't own Power Rangers, never have, never will. So don't come crying to me when you find that this is better then anything Saban or Disney ever came up with.

* * *

**A New Destination**

Billy Cranston walked down the hallway with a science book in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He reached the door at the end of the hall and hit the button to open it. As soon as he walked in all the lights turned on and the computer counsels started booting up. This was Billy's new laboratory. He had spent two years working on it, and it was finally at perfect operating capacity.

He set the cup of coffee and the science book down on the table and switched on some keys on the computer counsel.

"Good morning, Billy," came the sound of a nasally, robotic voice.

"Good morning, Alpha." Billy replied, taking a seat at the computer. "Anything turn up last night?"

"Not yet," the short, blue and red droid answered, "everything was quiet and peaceful."

"That's good. Let's hope it stays that way." Billy turned on the monitors that showed pictures of areas all across the planet. "Earth sure is beautiful this time of year." He said, mostly to himself.

* * *

Alenchia Vice leaned back in her chair and watched on her view screen as the helpless beings scurried away from her vicious Keltons that rampaged around the planet Ofidion. The Keltons were mindless, but fierce, warriors that took out everything in their path. They were a personal creation of hers.

"Status report," Alenchia barked at some lowly officer.

"The Keltons have managed to over run the planet, Your Highness. We're sending down the Air Kelts right now. We'll have the planet within the hour."

"Very good. What planet do we hit next?"

"Uh… None, Your Highness."

Alenchia sat up and slowly turned to the officer. "What do you mean '_none'_?"

"We've conquered the entire system. It's been 10 thousand years, but we've finally seized it all."

"The last 10 planets hardly put up a fight!" she yelled angrily. "There has to be some planet still willing to make a stand."

"No, I'm sorry, Your Highness. There's no planets left not under your control in this galaxy."

Solaris paused a minute and thought about what the officer had just said. "'No planets left not under my control in… _this_ galaxy.'" She repeated his words slowly. "Well, Commander Teedan, I think you just gave me the most magnificent idea."

"Your Highness?" the officer stared dumbly.

"Don't you get it?" She raised herself out of her seat. "We've conquered every planet in _this_ galaxy… why not go to another? And take over the entire universe!" She stared toward the sky at her glorious dream.

"But that could take another 10 thousand years…" the officer said wearily.

"So be it!" Alenchia yelled, turning to the entire room. "There's nothing left to do. We'll take over the entire universe! No being in this universe shall go unheard of the name Alenchia Vice!"

* * *

Mark Evans was sitting on the indoor bleachers watching his friend, Lisa Jones, dance around on the balance beam. She was apart of the gymnastics squad at school and she had come up with a new routine and wanted Mark to watch it. He was also on the gymnastics squad, but the boy's team. His event was the pommel horse, which was considered to be the hardest event.

Lisa flipped backwards off the balance beam and landed perfectly onto her feet. Mark smiled and clapped for her. Some other people who had been watching clapped as well. He then leaned over and switched off the music he had playing for her.

"How was it?" Lisa walked over to him, her dark brown eyes gleaming.

"It was great. But don't take my word for it. Didn't you hear that applause?" He picked up the boom box and walked down the bleachers. "You're gonna own that competition."

Lisa smiled and whipped the sweat from her forehead. "Where are the others? They said they would meet us here."

"They probably just got held up. Common, lets grab a table." They both headed over to the juice bar and found a table that could seat five. The Angel Grove Youth Center had been around since both Mark and Lisa were kids. It had everything: a place to sit and talk while you grabbed a bit to eat, martial arts classes, a work out center, even a pool, which had been added last year.

"Hello, Lisa, Mark." Both turned and saw their friend, Jonathan Novak, walking up with their other friend Elizabeth Black. Jon was a tall, kind of gangly teen. His shaggy brown hair was hardly ever combed and the cloths he wore always looked two sizes too big.

"Hey guys," Mark said with a smile.

"Sorry we're late," Elizabeth apologized. Liz was much shorter then Jon and far more kempt. Her dark black hair brushed her shoulders and was a great accent for her bright green eyes. "Our resident genius here left his palm pilot at home and we had to go back and get it."

"I said I was sorry," Jon replied, "I thought it was in my pocket."

"You'd forget your head if it wasn't attached to you shoulders." Liz said, taking the seat between Mark and Lisa.

"It's physically impossible to loose ones own head." Jon sat down on the opposite end of the table from her.

"It's a joke, man, lighten up." Mark said, trying to break the tension. The two were always at it, though it was never serious.

"Where's Amanda?" Liz asked.

"She went to visit her mom at the hospital." Mark explained, "she said she would come by afterward."

"I wish her mom would get better," Lisa said solemnly, "Amanda hasn't been the same since she wound up in hospital."

"Hey, kids," said Henry, the juice bar owner. Henry had taken over as the owner of the juice bar for his uncle Ernie. He practically ran the Youth Center and could call out everyone by name, even if he had only met them once or twice.

"Hey Henry," the whole group replied.

"What can I getcha?" Henry said. Each youth ordered his or her drink and Henry walked off to retrieve them.

"I have a soccer game tomorrow, you guys comin'?" Elizabeth asked the group.

"I'll be there." Mark answered, "Though I might be late. I have to pick up my brother from swimming lessons. My dad had to go out of town again."

"I'll be there too," said Lisa, "I don't have anything to do tomorrow."

"I'll probably stop by as well." said Jon. All Mark could do was smile. Even though it always seemed Jon and Liz were at each others throats, they always had each others back.

"You can count me in, too." Came the voice of a young teenage girl.

"Hey, Amanda," Mark greeted her. The hazel eyed, brown haired girl sat down between him and Jon.

"How's your mom?" Jon asked.

"She's getting better, thanks," Amanda replied.

"Here you are, kids." Henry said as he returned with their drinks. "I had a feeling you would be showing up soon." He said to Amanda as he placed her preferred drink down in front of her.

"Thanks, Henry." Amanda smiled.

"If you kids need anything, just give me a holler." He then walked off, humming some tune none of them could place.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Liz asked, tipping her seat back so it teetered on its two back legs.

"We could go rollerblading." Amanda suggested.

"It's too hot," Lisa replied, crinkling her nose.

"I don't wanna be stuck inside the rest of the day." Mark said.

"Why don't we go to the pool?" Jon asked.

"Oh, I could use a tan," Lisa said approvingly.

"A swim sounds good about now." Mark agreed.

"Give me a swim suit and sun tan lotion and I'm there." Said Liz excitedly.

"Alright, we'll meet back here in 15 minutes." Amanda said. The all then quickly finished their drinks and hurried out the door.

* * *

Koldan Dark walked briskly down the hallway toward Alenchia's chambers. She had summoned him about some very important business and he couldn't deny his Queen. Five thousand years ago Koldan had been a lowly clan leader on his home planet of Korridian. Out of all his people, Koldan had been the last warrior to still be standing after Alenchia's attack. Her power and authority was greater then anything he had ever seen. Because of his strength and strong will, Alenchia offered Koldan eternal life and a place amongst her highest ranking. He graciously accepted, and since then he himself had become something more powerful then he could ever have dreamed. And he owed it all to Alenchia.

Koldan opened the door to Alenchia's chambers and stepped inside. "You wanted to see me, Your Highness?" Koldan's voice was deep and menacing. Even though Alenchia's spell kept him alive, he still showed signs of aging. His hair was completely white and his teeth, which use to be pure white razor blades, now were a murky yellowish green color. His dark green skin had started to turn grey and the clan tattoo over his left eye had started to fade.

"Koldan… Yes…" Alenchia rose from her seat and turned to face her faithful servant. "We've been fighting together a long time now."

"Almost 5 thousand years, my Queen." Koldan replied.

"And now it seems we're at and end." Koldan stared at her in disbelief. Was she really ending it? After all this time was she truly finished? This couldn't be. "This solar system is now completely under our control," She continued. "There's nothing left here we don't have."

"Then we leave this system." Koldan said strongly. "Move onto another."

"Precisely!" She smiled wickedly, and so did Koldan. "I've been going over the other systems. The ones not yet under anyone's control. And it seems there is one system that has eluded everyone's grasp. It is a system protected by the ancient warriors known as the Power Rangers."

"Then that is the system we take." Koldan said. "No warrior can match my blade. We will take this system where no one else has!"

Alenchia laughed broadly and gleamed at the Korridian warrior. "I knew I chose for a reason, Koldan. Both powerful and smart. Together we will destroy these Power Rangers. And once we prove to one and all that no one can stand against us, we will be free to take over the entire universe!" She raised her fist up in triumph and Koldan watched her in awe.

"I will prepare our army at once, my Queen." Koldan bowed.

"Yes," Alenchia said, lowering her arm, "build up are army. And set the course… For planet _Earth_."

* * *

Billy sat at his computer screen diligently scanning through the names of the people of Angel Grove. So far he had chosen five candidates, but he still needed two more. The only problem was, he wasn't even finished with all of them yet. He would have to hurry. He had been lucky earth hadn't been attacked already. If he wasted any more time, though, earth could end up in serious trouble.

All of a sudden, Billy's worst fears became a reality. The satellite he had set up to track interstellar disturbances was picking up something and something big.

"Ay yi yi yi yi!" Alpha yelled, "Billy, what's that?"

In a flash, Billy was at the consoles tracking down the disturbance. After a few minutes he was able to lock it down. It was a massive build up of space crafts and giant carriers.

"Oh no…" Billy said in horror. "I think we've procrastinated long enough Alpha." Billy said, looking at the worried little droid.

"What are we going to do?" Alpha asked nervously.

Billy walked over to one of the other consoles and scanned the computer for the name of the attacker. Within minutes it had it. He looked at the screen and read the name out loud. "Alenchia Vice…" He turned to the blue and red droid. "Run that name through the computer. See what it comes up with."

"Right away," Alpha answered. He typed in the name and a moment later a complete file appeared on the screen.

"We'll have to read fast." Billy said to the little droid.

* * *

Amanda sat on the edge of the pool applying the last bit of sun tan lotion to her legs. Just behind her Lisa was setting up a towel on one of the benches.

"You're seriously not going to swim?" Mark said to Lisa.

"I want a _tan_, not sunburn." She replied curtly.

"That's what sun tan lotion is for." Liz said.

"Aw, leave her alone, guys." Amanda said. She finished putting on the lotion and stood up, ready to jump it. "Just jump in and have fun." And with that she leapt off the edge of the pool and landed in the water with a big splash, soaking anything nearby.

Lisa jumped back, missing the slash by mere inches. "Amanda!" She yelled angrily. But she couldn't hold the face for long and she just shook her head and smiled.

"Last one in buys lunch!" Mark yelled as he, Liz and Jon all raced for the pool. Lisa laughed as they all fought not to be the last one in the water. She then slipped on her sun glasses and laid down on the bench.

* * *

Alenchia watched the view screen in front of her. In it a small blue planet slowly grew larger until it had consumed the entire screen.

"_This_ is planet earth?" Alenchia said disappointedly, "I've destroyed worlds twice this size in a matter of _days_."

"The troops are ready, my Queen." Koldan said from behind Alenchia's master chair.

"Send a small detachment down to see how well this planet is defended." Alenchia ordered.

"As you wish." Koldan bowed and turned to follow his orders.

"She's toppled an entire _galaxy_?" Billy said in disbelief.

"Ay yi yi yi yi! Billy, what are we going to do? She's more powerful then we had anticipated."

Billy stared at the screen which told the entire life story of Alenchia Vice and her minion Koldan Dark. Alpha was right, this evil was far greater then anything they could have imagined. He could only hope the kids he had chosen could handle the power.

Once more the alarm started going off, only this time it was an alarm that something was attacking earth itself.

"Looks like she's not wasting any time." Billy said. "Alpha," he turned to the droid, "get me those names and find out where they are. We don't have much time."

"I'm on it, Billy." Alpha answered, scurrying off to complete his task.

* * *

Mark and Jon swam around, splashing one another as though it would have any sort of effect. In the shallow end, Liz and Amanda watched them, mildly amused.

"I'd say any minute now Jon is going to be dunked." Liz said. Amanda laughed and splashed them both, though they probably didn't even notice.

"Hey," Lisa called from the side of the pool. Liz and Amanda turned to her and saw she was staring at the sky. "What's that?" Amanda and Liz looked up and saw three strange looking planes flying across the sky.

"It's just a plane." Liz answered.

"I dunno." Amanda said. "I've never seen a plane like that before."

"Hey Mark," Liz turned to the two boy who were still in the splash fight. "Mark! Jon!" Liz yelled at them and splashed them with water. Finally the two stopped and looked at her. "What do you guys make of that?" She looked and so did the two boys.

"They look like some sort of advanced air craft." Jon said.

"They don't look like man made air crafts." Amanda said with concern.

"Well what else could it be? _Aliens_?" Lisa replied.

By now the entire water park was watching the strange air crafts circling the sky.

"Hey guys I think we better get out of here." Amanda said, climbing out of the pool.

"I second that idea." Jon replied, making his way toward the edge of the pool.

As fast as they could, the five teens gathered up their things and made their way toward the exit, only by now it seemed that half the park had the same idea.

"We're never gonna get out of here." Liz said and she pushed someone off of her.

"Hey guys, over here," Mark called. He was standing by the fence. They all hurried over to him, and as soon as they reached him he threw his things over the fence.

"Are you crazy?" Lisa stared at him. "You wanna _hop the fence_?"

"We're _leaving_," Mark said obviously. "What difference does it make? Besides, you wanna get out of here, don't you?"

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this." And with that they all threw their stuff over the fence and climbed over. They were about to gather up their things when they were suddenly surrounded by a colorful glow and vanished without a trace.


	2. Custom Colors

**Notes**: This is Power Rangers World Force. The new breed of Rangers. It takes place around 2006/2007 (though I won't say just... because). And if you have questions, then ask them, though I may tell you to hang tight because much will be answered in later episodes. Below I have listed who will be playing the characters. And if you want to see a picture of one of the characters or of the machines or planes or anything then PM me. I also have my own TV show opening so to see that PM me.

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, I don't own Power Rangers, never have, never will. So don't come crying to me when you find that this is better then anything Saban or Disney ever came up with.

* * *

**Custom Colors**

"What's the status?" Alenchia asked her first second in command.

"Scouts report there _are_ defenses," Koldan answered, "but they're nothing compared to our fire power."

"Look at this pathetic little planet…" Alenchia watched it slowly rotate in its orbit. "This is the world that eluded so many before? And where are the Power Rangers? This pile of dirt isn't even sufficient enough to keep a summer home." She stared at the planet for another moment. "Destroy it."

"Right away." Kolden turned and left her chambers, ready to put an end to this pathetic little nuisance once and for all.

* * *

Liz, Mark, Lisa, Jon and Amanda all landed with a loud thump on the ground inside some sort of laboratory.

"Ugh… what was _that_?" Liz said and she wearily rose from the floor.

"It's seems that we've been… demolecularized and transported to a predetermined destination." Jon explained.

"What did he say?" Lisa asked dumbly.

"He said you were teleported." Someone replied. They all turned and saw an older man with blond hair and glasses walking toward them.

"Who are you?" Amanda asked, putting herself between the man and her friends.

"I'm sorry for the rough landing," he smiled, "the first time is never easy." He held out his hand and Amanda shook it. "I'm Dr. William Cranston. And this is my laboratory."

"Okay… so, why did you bring us here?" Mark asked.

"_How_ did you bring us here?" Liz broke in.

"Your friend already explained that." Dr. Cranston replied.

"Like we understood it." Lisa said.

Dr. Cranston smiled, "well, it's a bit complicated." Then his smile faded and he became serious. "And I'm afraid it's not going to get any less."

"Does this have something to do with those planes?" Liz asked.

"Yes, it does," Dr. Cranston replied.

"They're not human are they?" Amanda said, more as a statement then a question.

"No… they're not." Dr. Cranston turned to one of the computer consoles and hit some keys. He then turned their attention to the large flat screen built into the wall behind them. "This is Alenchia Vice." On the screen appeared an older female woman who wasn't exactly human. Her physique was human for the most part, except for the two large tentacles growing out of her head. Not to mention her skin was a dark red. In the picture she wore a dark blue gown, complete with a diamond incrusted head band. "I've only just read up on her, but all that I've seen isn't good."

"Are you telling me there's an _alien_ attacking our planet?" Mark said in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so." Dr. Cranston replied. "And she's brought with her some very powerful machinery." He hit some more keys and another picture appeared. "As well as allies." The picture was of another creature, far less human looking then Alenchia. His skin was a murky greenish grey color and appeared sort of scaly. His teeth were almost the same color and were sharp and jagged. From his head grew long white hair that looked more like a horse's mane then hair. His outfit wasn't as regal as Alenchia's. It was gold plated warrior gear. In his hand he held a long bladed sword.

"Now that is one disgusting looking dude." Mark said.

"What's that on his face?" Amanda asked.

"It's a clan warrior tattoo." Dr. Cranston explained. "On his planet, when a warrior becomes a clan leader, that mark is put somewhere on the persons body. I guess he wanted to show off."

"But what were those air crafts?" Jon asked.

"They are called Air Kelts. I assume she just sent those few down to survey the planet, but of what I've read, they can be very dangerous. She usually sends them down last after an attack to clear out any stragglers." He turned back to the console. "But what you want to worry most about are these." On the screen appeared large machine type warriors. "They stand nearly seven feet tall and are as strong as 10 men. But the most dangerous part about them is their fingers. They can fire red hot laser beams out of them that can literally shoot a hole through you."

"Wait a minute, hold on just one second." Liz interrupted. "What does all of _this_ have to do with _us_?"

Dr. Cranston signed. "I was wondering when one of you was going to ask that." He walked around to the other side of the computer console and leaned against it on his hands. "I want you to help me stop them."

"What?" Lisa said in shock.

"You must be joking." Liz replied.

"How are we supposed to stop them?" Mark asked. "Why don't you call the army... or… something?"

"Because no one will be able to stop her." Dr. Cranston said. "Not the army, not the air force, not _NASA_."

"But a couple of _teenagers_ can?" Lisa said, slightly amused.

"With the proper equipment… yes."

"Alright," Mark started, pointing at Dr. Cranston, "I think you have a serious mental problem, _Doctor_. If you don't mind, we'd like to leave this wonder land and go back to our lives."

"You don't get it. If you don't stop this, you will have no life to go back to."

"Waaait a minute." Liz said. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is: this isn't a game. Alenchia and her army will _destroy the earth_ if we don't do something about it."

"But what can _we_ do?" Amanda asked.

To their surprise Dr. Cranston smiled. "Have you guys ever heard of the Power Rangers?"

* * *

Koldan stepped out side of his ship and pressed his foot down on the ground. In front of him he watched as the Keltons marched forward and took down every person and thing in their path. The army quickly spread out and began taking over the small town. First it would just be this small city, next: the entire planet.

Then Koldan saw something that made him sneer in disgust. The pathetic human's had gathered up their own troops and began taking on his army.

"Send in the Korts." Koldan spoke into his coma link. Within minutes the transports bought down the enormous tank machines. Large laser guns protruded from the front of them that could deliver a fire power strong enough to destroy entire buildings. Once they were released it didn't take them long to mow down the humans defenses. This attack was going better then he had thought. The world would easily be theirs within a matter of days.

* * *

"Power Rangers?" Amanda repeated.

"You mean those super hero guys who use to protect Angel Grove?" Mark said. All of them had grown up in Angel Grove so of course they knew who they Power Rangers were.

"The very same." Dr. Cranston answered.

"They left Angel Grove a long time ago." Liz stated.

"I thought they lost their powers." Lisa said.

"Some of them did." Dr. Cranston replied.

"So they're going to come back, right?" Amanda said hopefully. "To stop Alenchia?"

"I'm afraid not." Dr. Cranston sighed heavily. "Most Rangers don't have their powers anymore. There _is_ the power of Zeo, but it's far too weak to be able to stop her. Then there are the Time Force Rangers, but I have no way of contacting them."

"Time Force?" Liz asked.

"An elite team of Ranger from the year 3000." Dr. Cranston answered.

"So, basically," Mark started, "you brought us here to tell us the situation is hopeless."

"Hopeless is one word _not_ in my dictionary." Dr. Cranston said with a slight smile. "I brought you here because I need your help."

"You want _us_ to become Power Rangers." Amanda said in silent stun.

"Whoa, wait, wait," Mark stepped forward. Looking back and forth between Amanda and Dr. Cranston he said, "Are you serious? You want _us_ to be Power Rangers?"

"I'm not going to force into anything. I mean, you just met me." He sighed and hit some keys to turn off the view screen. "But this danger is real, and the planet needs someone to protect it."

"Aren't there people more qualified for this sort of thing?" Liz said. "Sure it would be cool but… why not recruit some police officers or firemen or something."

"Because it can't be adults. It's nearly impossible to find someone that's both good physically _and_ emotionally. I've learned far to well the cruelties of this world. Nowadays people don't care about their fellow human being. In that world, the world we live in, how can I trust anyone with that sort of power?"

"But why trust us?" Jon said. "You said yourself we hardly know you."

"I chose you five out of everyone out in Angel Grove because you were the only ones who showed true character. In mind and body there are many who are qualified for this, but that wasn't the only thing I was looking for. You have all shown yourselves to be _good people_. You know the difference between right and wrong. You work for making a better world. And that's what being a Power Ranger is about. Not the power, not the glory; but a better life for all human beings."

"You expect so much from us." Lisa spoke before anyone else. "What if we can't handle it?"

"Like I said, I'm not forcing you into anything. But there are people out there, right now, being terrorized, being hurt… being killed. If you don't stop them, who will?"

"Can we have a moment to think about this?" Liz said as the whole gang gathered into a huddle.

"There isn't much time." Dr. Cranston warned them. "Alenchia has already begun her attack."

Inside their huddle and all looked at one another with a grave seriousness. Dr. Cranston wasn't giving them very many options, and there wasn't much time to decide.

"I think we should do it." Amanda said encouragingly. "I mean, if he chose us out of all others, the least we can do is give it a try."

"But what if something goes wrong?" Mark asked. "And we can't stop this. We've let the whole world down."

"Or what if one of us gets hurt… or even killed." Lisa added.

"It's better then sitting around and doing nothing." Liz defended Amanda's point.

"Amanda is correct." Jon said solemnly. "We can't just sit idly by when we have the chance to defend ourselves. We have to take this opportunity."

Suddenly the sound of an alarm broke up their conference. Flashing slights went off around the room and the view screen turned back on.

"Ay yi yi yi yi! We're under attack!" The entire group jumped in surprise when they saw a short blue and red droid come out of no where and start working away at the consoles.

"Is that a robot?" Liz said, staring at the small metal person.

"Don't be alarmed." Dr. Cranston reassured them. "This is Alpha 7. He's my lab assistant."

"What are those alarms?" Amanda asked.

Dr. Cranston started working on the console as the images on the view screen flashed to different places around the planet.

"Can you look at any area on the globe on this thing?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Dr. Cranston answered. "I had to launch my own satellite to be able to do it, though."

They all looked at him. "You have your own satellite?" Mark said.

"There it is." They all looked back at the view screen. What they saw wasn't a good site. Giant tank like machines rolled through Angel Grove destroying buildings while the things called Keltons chased after the citizens.

"You have to decide now." Dr. Cranston told them.

"Alright, I'm in." Amanda blurted.

"Amanda," Jon said in surprises. She looked at him with an expression that let him know she had made up her mind. "I'm not going to let you go out there alone." He smiled.

"This is gonna be so cool." Liz said excitedly, her own way of telling them she was in.

"Me too," Mark said. He looked at the others. "You think I'm gonna let you guys hog all the glory?"

"No, that's your job." Liz replied with a smile.

They all then turned to Lisa who still looked skeptical. "Alright, fine, I'm in." She said hopelessly.

"Great," Dr. Cranston said, clapping his hands together. "Right over here." He led them to the wall behind the console where he hit a button and out slid a drawer. Inside it were seven different colored devices.

"Where did you get them?" Liz asked.

"I made them." Once again they all found themselves staring at the doctor. "I had some help." He said defensively.

"Why are there seven?" Jon asked.

"These two," Dr. Cranston pointed at the black and green colored ones, "aren't finished. But let's get this started." He picked up the blue device. "They're called morphers, and they are what transform you into the Power Rangers. Each device draws its power from one of the planet orbiting the sun."

"But there are nine planets." Jon said. "Why are there only seven morphers?"

"Pluto is too far away to be able to absorb its power. Besides, even if I could it wouldn't be strong enough. Pluto was once a moon, a mere satellite. It wouldn't have enough power to make a Ranger. And then Uranus' rotation disrupts its ability to transfer power to earth. You see Uranus rotates on its side, with its northern poll _facing_ the sun. Because of this I'm unable to draw the necessary power I need to create a Ranger."

"So we each draw our power from a different planet?" Amanda asked.

"Yes," Dr. Cranston replied. "Now… Elizabeth?"

Liz stepped forward excitedly. "You can call me Liz." She said sweetly.

"Liz," Dr. Cranston corrected himself. "You are a free spirit. You have a prefect love for life and think everyone else should too. You are the Blue Cerulean Ranger. And you draw your power from Neptune." Elizabeth took the morpher and stepped back. "Jonathan?"

Jon stepped forward, "its Jon." He said shyly.

"Jon, you have an intelligence far beyond your years. Your ability to rationalize any situation puts you in the head of the game almost every time. You're the Snow White Ranger. And you draw your power from the planet Mars."

"This is so…" he struggled for the right word. "prodigious." He smiled.

"Nicely put." Dr. Cranston laughed, knowing they were the only two who knew what that meant. "Lisa?" Jon stepped back and Lisa walked up to receive her morpher. "You sure your want to do this?" He asked her one final time.

"Just give me the morpher before I change my mind." She said nervously.

Dr. Cranston laughed. "Alright… Lisa, you have a love for beauty, but not the conventional kind. You can see beauty in anything, even when no one else can. You are the Purple Ranger, and you draw your power from Venus."

"Men are from Mars, women are from Venus." Mark said jokingly.

"Mark," Dr. Cranston called on him. The young man stepped forward confidently. "You have the will power of a tiger. You know the what's worth fighting for and you won't back down, especially when it's a lost cause."

"The only cause worth fighting for." Mark replied.

"You are the Gold Ranger. And you draw your power from Jupiter." Mark took his morpher and stepped back.

"Amanda." Dr. Cranston picked up the fifth device as she stepped up. "You have been though more troubled times then any one of your friends. You've had a hard life, but you don't let that stop you. After every obstacle you've broken free and become stronger. You know the difference between right and wrong and you don't let anyone get in the way of what's right." He handed her the morpher. "That is why I have chosen you to lead this team as the Crimson Red Ranger." Amanda looked up at him completely astonished. Out of everyone on the entire planet, not only had she been chosen to become a Ranger, but she was to lead the team in the fight against evil. "You draw your power from the planet Mercury." Dr. Cranston finished. Elizabeth stepped back, staring at the morpher in her hand.

"So how do we morph?" Liz asked.

"You have to call on the power of your planet. With one hand, raise your morpher to the sky and call out the name of your planet. This will open the flow of power and transform you into your Ranger form."

"Alright guys," Amanda turned to the group. "You are you ready for this?"

"Not really," Lisa said.

"Don't worry," Mark put his hand on her shoulder. "We're all in this together."

"Alright," Amanda turned back around and stood in front of her friends. "We call on the power!" One by one they each raised their morpher to the sky and called out their planet.

Liz: "Neptune!"

Mark: "Jupiter!"

Jon: "Mars!"

Lisa: "Venus!"

Amanda: "Mercury!"

Once their planet had been called out they were raised into the air and were enveloped in light the same color as their Ranger form. With their arms still raised, the morpher in their hands melted onto their skin and covered their entire bodies. They were then lowered back to the ground, not as they had been raised, but as the new World Force Rangers.

They all looked at themselves and one another, amazed by what they saw.

"This is so incredible." Lisa said, checking out the design of her purple skirted uniform.

"I told this was gonna be cool." Liz said.

"Alright guys," Dr. Cranston walked up to them. "This isn't going to be easy. Koldan and his army are very strong. It's going to take everything you got to stop them."

"We can do it." Amanda said confidently.

"You can count on us, Dr. Cranston." Mark added.

"I know I can."

"Alright, let's do this!" Liz punched her fist into her hand.

"I'll teleport you to where Koldan is." Dr. Cranston said. "Good luck." Where his final words before he hit the button that sent them off to save the world.


	3. Fight For Earth

**Notes**: This is Power Rangers World Force. The new breed of Rangers. It takes place around 2006/2007 (though I won't say just... because). And if you have questions, then ask them, though I may tell you to hang tight because much will be answered in later episodes. Below I have listed who will be playing the characters. And if you want to see a picture of one of the characters or of the machines or planes or anything then PM me. I also have my own TV show opening so to see that PM me.

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, I don't own Power Rangers, never have, never will. So don't come crying to me when you find that this is better then anything Saban or Disney ever came up with.

* * *

**Fight for Earth**

Amanda, the Red Crimson Ranger, Mark, the Gold Ranger, Elizabeth, the Blue Cerulean Ranger, Jon, the Snow White Ranger, and Lisa, the Purple Ranger all landed perfectly on their feet inside of Angel Grove. Ahead of them they saw Koldan and his army marching forward.

"Halt!" they heard the strange warrior call to his troops. He walked forward and stood about 15 feet from the Rangers. "I was wondering when you would show up. A bit late aren't you?" He sneered wickedly at them.

"Well we're here now." Jon said.

"And we're not backin' down." Said Elizabeth.

"You picked the wrong planet to mess with." Mark said.

"Say your goodbye's now." Lisa added.

"Because in a minute there won't be enough of you left to pick up with a spatula." Amanda completed.

"Do you really expect to defeat me?" Koldan said irritably. "I've destroyed all who ever went against me. This will be no different."

"You're all talk, Koldan." Lisa replied coldly.

"You right," he replied, "this _**is**_ rather boring." He turned around and started walking away, and as he did he yelled "destroy them!"

Instantly the Keltons charged forward and started attacking the Rangers. With their heightened senses and abilities, the Rangers took them head on. Two of them tried to outnumber Lisa, but as she flipped one over her shoulder, she delivered a swift kick to the others head, smashing it. Mark took on three all on his own. He jumped in the air and did a split kick, then landed on the ground to give a hard punch to the remaining robot. Elizabeth and Amanda doubled up to take out a whole row of Keltons. Amanda lifted Elizabeth, and after spinning twice to get enough momentum, she then threw the Blue Ranger into the row of Keltons. One by one Elizabeth punched them down in the air. She then laded softly on her feet at the other end of the smoldering pill. At the other part of the field, Jon was able to take out a few Keltons of his own.

The Rangers stood back from the fight and saw there were still very many Keltons left. They swarmed the streets and continued making their way toward the Rangers.

"There's too many of them!" Lisa cried.

"We're gonna need some help." Amanda said.

* * *

Billy rushed around the lab preparing the devices for teleportation. He had to hurry, the Rangers were going to need help taking out the Keltons, and eventually Koldan. 

"Alpha, open a channel with the Rangers." Billy told the small droid.

"Right away," Alpha replied promptly. All the Rangers helmets were built with communicators which allowed Billy to talk to them while they were in battle.

Once the channel was open, Billy spoke into the mike. "Guys, can you hear me?"

At first all that came through was static, but after a minute a voice was heard, it was Amanda. "Dr…. Is that… ou?"

"Yeah, it's me." Billy smiled, glad the communicators were working. "I'm sending something down to help you."

"Thanks, we… need it." She replied back.

Billy hurried over to the console, making a mental note to himself that he would have to work the kinks out of the communicators. He hit the button and teleported the Rangers new weapons down.

* * *

Right as the Rangers were being cornered by the Keltons, each one of them had a new weapon teleported into their hands. They were small, hand held blasters; all colored the same as their uniform. Without wasting much time to give them a quick look over, they began blasting away at the Keltons. It took 3 shots to fully take one down, but this method was going much quicker. 

"Take that!" Lisa fired and took down a Kelton. "And that!" She took down another. "And this!" She destroyed one more.

"Like shooting fish in a barrel!" Mark called excitedly.

One tried sneaking up behind Liz, but she flipped it over her back and quickly shot it to pieces.

"Liz!" Amanda shouted. "You don't need to **_disintegrate_** them!"

"Sorry," she called back, "just got a little carried away."

"What do we do after we've destroyed all the Keltons?" Jon asked.

"We'll figure that out when we get there." Amanda answered.

* * *

Alenchia watched the Power Ranger taking down her army on her view screen. With each Kelton destroyed she became increasingly angry. She slammed down on the coma link on her chair's arm. 

"Koldan, if you don't destroy those little punks I will rip that precious tattoo of yours right off your face!" She threatened harshly. "I did not come here to be defeated by a bunch of **_children_**!"

"Don't worry my highness." Koldan answered. "I will make sure there is nothing left of them."

* * *

Koldan turned back to the fight and barked orders at his troops. "Begin artillery assault!" He clicked on the channel to the controllers in the tanks. "Take those colored clowns **_out_**!" 

Immediately after giving his orders the Keltons began using their hand beams to fire at the Rangers. Then the tanks started charging forward, firing their huge lasers at the five puny children.

* * *

"Yeah, this is really bad!" Liz yelled as she dodged, yet another, blast from one of the Keltons. 

"Alright, I think it's time we came up with an actual plan." Jon said.

"We're gonna have to split up." Amanda ordered. "Lisa, Liz, Jon, you guys take out the remaining Keltons. Mark and I will take on those tanks."

Liz, Jon and Lisa simultaneously replied with a "Right!" then went off to do their task. Mark ran up to Amanda.

"We can't take out those things on our own." He complained. "I highly doubt these things," he indicated the blaster in his hand, "can blast through that armor."

"That's why we have to get _**inside**_ the tanks to take them out." Amanda answered.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Just follow my lead." With that she ran strait into the battle, passing the Keltons and going right to the tanks. After much debate, Mark ran after her, shooting down Keltons as he went.

Gathering up as much momentum as she could, Amanda leapt up on top of one of the tanks. She aimed her blaster at the door latch and shot it open. She jumped inside and found only one robot working at the controls. It turned toward her, ready to take her on, but Amanda swiftly shot it down with her blaster. She then hurried to the console and started ripping them apart. Lights started flashing and sparks flew from the damaged computer. She blasted it one final time with her weapon and hurried outside. As soon as she landed back on the ground the tank exploded.

"You make it look so easy!" Mark called.

"Common, we still have a lot left!" Amanda replied. They both then proceeded to do to the rest of the tanks what Amanda had done to the first.

* * *

"Argh!" Alenchia screamed in disgust. The Rangers were destroying her army and all Koldan was doing was standing there barking orders. She hit the coma link once again. "What, have you forgotten how to fight!" She yelled at the Korridian. "Get in there and stop them!" 

One of the officers came up to her urgently. "We're loosing too many Keltons." He said nervously. "Our army can't hold out much longer. We need to pull back."

Alenchia stood up out of her chair and pushed the officer to the ground. "**_I_** will decide when it is time to retreat!" She yelled.

"B-b-but your highness," the officer stuttered. "Our forces haven't faced any sort of real resistance in over a hundred years. We had no way of knowing how strong this planet would be. The main bulk of our troops are still in the Cestrian Galaxy delegating over the worlds we already have. We need time to regroup and gather up our army."

"I will not back down after the loss of a few troops!" Alenchia said angrily.

* * *

Amanda landed back on the ground after destroying another tank. As soon as she did she was struck in the shoulder by a sword that made her go flying backwards. She quickly got back to her feet and saw who it was that had delivered the cheap blow. Koldan was charging toward her with his long blade sword in hand. He swung at her head, but she ducked and rolled out of the way just in time. She fired her blaster at him, but amazingly he blocked the bolts with his sword. 

"No one told me I would be fighting Darth Vader." She complained sarcastically.

"Your end is **_now_**, Crimson Ranger!" Koldan yelled as she began charging once again.

"Uh-oh," Amanda said as she leapt out of the way of his sword. Instinctively she gave the voice command "Contact rangers," which opened a channel to the others. How she knew to do that amazed her, but she didn't stop to think about it. "I could use a little help here!" She called into the mike insider her helmet.

"We're… our way." Came the sound of Jon's voice.

All of a sudden Amanda saw the flash of Koldan's sword but it was too late to dodge it. It came down and hit her square in the chest. She yelled in pain and fell to the ground.

"Your resistance is useless." Koldan said and he pointed the tip of the blade at her throat. "I **_will_** claim this planet for my queen as I have done countless others." He raised his sword above his head, ready to deliver a final blow. "Say goodnight, Ranger."

"Goodnight, Ranger." Was what Liz said right before she, Lisa and Jon all fired their blasters at him. Caught off guard the blasts hit Koldan in the chest. He flailed backwards a few steps and put his hand over where he had been hit.

Amanda climbed to her feet as Liz, Jon and Lisa came up behind her. "Are you okay?" Liz asked.

"I'm fine," Amanda answered, "thanks for that."

Behind them they heard the sound of another explosion. "I think Mark is having fun." Lisa said.

"Let's hope he can take out the rest of those tanks on his own." Amanda replied.

"You will pay for that you little brats!" Koldan yelled. He ran at them with a fury but the rangers split up and took him on. As Jon swung his leg at Koldan head, Liz fired her blaster at him. But Koldan managed to block the bolts with his sword as he grabbed Jon's leg and threw him backwards. Amanda kicked her leg under his feet, but he jumped them and hit Lisa with his sword as she came in for her own attack. Jon ran to her aid as Amanda and Liz continued to fight. Liz was able to back flip and kick Koldan under the chin but he recovered quickly by doing his own back flip.

"We need Mark's help!" Liz cried.

"Contact Mark," Amanda ordered her communicator. "Get your butt over here right now!" She yelled at the Gold Ranger.

"I'll be right there." Mark answered, and Amanda noticed there was no more static coming through.

Koldan's attack started becoming fiercer. He back kicked Liz, which sent her flying into a building wall. But by now Jon and Lisa were back in the fight. Lisa kicked at Koldan's chest as Amanda fired at his head. As they expected, he easily blocked both attacks, but they had only been a mere distraction. Jon came in at the last second and delivered a swift punch to Koldan's face. As he staggered backwards Mark showed up and kicked the warrior in the back. Koldan fell forward, dropping his sword in the process. Just as the Rangers were about to finish him off, he was suddenly enveloped in black light and teleported away.

"Where did he go?" Lisa asked.

"The coward ran away!" Mark laughed.

Jon ran over to Liz who was wearily climbing to her feet. "Are you alright?" He asked, helping her up.

"I'm fine," she answered, rotating her shoulder to make sure it wasn't injured.

"All the Keltons are gone." Amanda said. They looked around and all they saw was an empty battle field. The ship that had transported the tank machines had taken off and all that was left were the smoldering piles of destroyed tanks and Keltons.

"Did we win?" Lisa asked. The other rangers laughed and shrugged their shoulders.

"Guys, you read me?" Dr. Cranston said over their communicators.

"Yeah, we copy." Amanda answered.

"Alenchia and her army have retreated," He explained, "but only temporarily. I'm going to teleport you back to the lab now."

"We're ready whenever you are." Mark said.

A moment later the Rangers were covered in light and transported back to Dr. Cranston's lab.

* * *

**Well that's all for now folks. Let me know what you think, I'd really appreciate some feeback.**


	4. A New Beginning

_**Notes**: Sorry for the long wait everyone. I had REALLY bad writers block when it came to this story but I'm back now and I'm happy to say that this chapter concludes this episode. Each "episode" will be a new story so make sure to watch out for those. Also, instead of trying to PM me for pictures just check out my home page. I'll be posting links to all my pictures there._

_**Disclaimer**: Yeah, I don't own Power Rangers, never have, never will. So don't come crying to me when you find that this is better then anything Saban or Disney ever came up with._

_**The Similerian:** Thanks, I'm glad you like it. The only season past the first three that I liked of PR was Ninja Storm. Other then that none of the seasons seem to have the same luster the origional had. So I'm trying to make it more like that._

_**Asdeed:** Thanks, nice to know you like it._

_**The Black Papilion:** Yes, yes I'm updating are you happy now:P_

_**Des Felidra:** If you mean Billy then you'll just have to wait and see. I don't like to give away anything I might have planned. :0)_

* * *

**A New Beginning**

As soon as Koldan was teleported back onto the ship Alenchia swiftly kicked him before he had a chance to get up off the ground.

"We could have had this planet in a matter of **_days_**!" She screamed at him fiercely. "Now because of you we have to wait for reinforcement from the rest of my army! How could you let a couple of snot nosed brats defeat you so easily?! I have never been so **_humiliated_**! I was told this planet was virtually unguarded. These rangers should have been no match for my army!" Alenchia bent down and spoke into his ear. "Koldan… if you don't destroy these rangers when the rest of the garrison arrives, I'll find someone who **_can_**!" He jumped slightly when she yelled the last word.

"I won't fail you again, my Queen." Koldan cowered. "These Rangers will pay for this defeat."

"**_Your_** defeat, Koldan." Alenchia scolded, standing strait once more. "Don't credit me for **_your_** loss."

"Never, your highness." Koldan vowed.

Alenchia stared down at the aging warrior in distain. For over 10 thousand years she had been the supreme ruler over all she sought. She hadn't faced an enemy that could rival her own power since she recruited the Korridian. Even though she hated defeat, the thought of having an actual opponent made the prize that more exciting. She would play with these Power Rangers for a while, but as soon as the game became tiresome, she would destroy earth and all of its people with one swift stroke.

* * *

Back in Dr. Cranston's lab the rangers where celebrating there, however small, victory. The girls all hugged each other joyously while the guys gave one another high fives. Because they were all talking at the same time it was doubtful any of them heard what the other was saying. Billy stood back by the computer console with his arms crossed, smiling as the excited teenagers.

After a few minutes he stepped forward, silencing the merriment. "Alright guys, I know you're excited but I think it's time you got out of those suits." The whole gang settled down and turned to the doctor awaiting instructions on how to power down.

"All you have to do," Dr. Cranston explained, "is hold your hands over the morphers on your belts and say 'power down.'"

Amanda stepped in front of the group and looked back over her shoulder at the others. She nodded and they all nodded back. She turned her head back to the front and all at once the rangers spoke, "power down." The armor around them melted into a metallic liquid and slid off them and was absorbed into their morphers. Immediately they all looked at themselves to make sure they were back to their normal selves. Amanda touched her face, amazed at how advanced the technology was and Lisa pulled out her mirror to make sure her hair was still perfect.

"You don't have to worry about what you're wearing or how your hair is," Dr. Cranston said. "The morpher will mold around it so it looks just like it did before you morphed."

"Cool," Lisa said, putting her mirror away.

"Sounds to me like you've thought of everything," Liz said suspiciously. "How is it you know so much about the Power Rangers anyway?"

"Yeah…" Mark mused. "How **_do_** you know?

Billy smiled and actually laughed slightly. "I used to know the Power Rangers."

"You mean like, personally?" Lisa asked.

He nodded, "they were good friends of mine."

"You knew **_all_** of them?" Mark pressed. "Every ranger since the beginning?"

"Well not _**all**_ of them," he admitted. "But I do know a lot of them."

"Did you know the Alien Rangers?" Jon asked.

At the question Dr. Cranston's smile faded and he became more solemn. He didn't answer out loud, only nodded thoughtfully.

"I met the Alien Rangers once," Mark said excitedly. "They were so cool. They spoke English but their voices sounded all bubbly and stuff." The whole group all turned to listen to Mark's "alien encounter," except for Amanda who was watching Dr. Cranston curiously. He seemed to be staring off into space thinking about something none of them could even fathom.

"Alenchia is coming back, isn't she?" Amanda asked Dr. Cranston out loud, interrupting the others.

The doctor looked up from his thought and looked at her grimly. "This attack was only the beginning. We can only assume that when she attacks again, and she will, it will be far worse."

"Then we'll be ready," Mark stated confidently. He looked at the other rangers. "We know we can do this now. And we won't stop until Alenchia is gone."

"But what if…" Lisa started but trailed off. The others looked back at her inquiringly. "What if we **_can't_** stop her? I don't want to go on the rest of my life fighting an enemy we can't defeat."

"We started something here today," Amanda replied. She looked at all her friends sympathetically. "We have to finish it." She paused to look at each of them in the eye. "I'm scared too, don't think I'm not. But if we do nothing then who will stop her?"

"This isn't an easy decision, believe me." Dr. Cranston continued. "But I have faith in you."

"What do you say guy?" Amanda said, holding her hand out, palm down. "Power Rangers?"

There was a slight pause before Liz put her hand down over Amanda's. "You can count on me."

Mark was next, putting his down over Elizabeth's. "Someone's gotta be the poster boy." He smiled dashingly at the two girls who both rolled their eyes.

"This is a most radical idea," Jon said, shaking his head. "How can I **_not_** be apart of it?" He put his hand over Mark's.

"You guys are such dorks." Lisa said, restraining a laugh.

"Common, you know you wanna." Liz teased playfully.

"I'll be a Ranger but I am **_not_** putting my hand in." Lisa said matter-of-factly.

"Then you're not a team player," Mark replied.

Billy stood behind them, unable to hold back a smile as they tried to coax her to put her hand in. Finally, after much debate, Lisa slapped her hand down on top of Mark's. She acted like she thought it was so stupid but secretly they all knew she loved it.

They all exchanged excited looks before throwing their arms into the air while shouting "Power **_Rangers_**!"

* * *

**_And that concludes the first "episode" of World Force. Remember, each new "episode" will be a brand new story so be sure to look out for those. Let me know what you think and I promise to come out with episodes more often._**


End file.
